Goodbye Len
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Rin yang terpuruk karena kesalahpahaman belaka, membawa Len menemui Ajalnya? Daripada Penasaran, baca aja FanFict ini. Author Ryuuna gak bisa bikin Summary.. XD


**GoodBye, Len...**

Summary: Rin yang terpuruk karena kesalahpahaman belaka, membawa Len menemui Ajalnya? Daripada Penasaran, baca aja FanFict ini. Author Ryuuna gak bisa bikin Summary.. XD

.Vocaloid – Rated: T – Indonesian – Romance/Drama/Humor(?) – Rin K. & Len K. – Chapters: 1 – Words: 2457 – Reviews: tergantung Readers, ingin me-Review atau tidak – Updated: 0-01-13 – Published: 16-02-13.

. . . oOoOo . . .

.Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Ryuuna, tapi cerita ini punya Ryuuna. Dan Lagu yang dipakai di FF ini Judulnya Departures punya si Egoist, bukan punya Hatsune Miku! XD

.Author: Ryuuna Hideyoshi dong! ^O^/

.Warning: AU, FF Abal, EYD tidak beraturan, Typo(s), Rin POV, Romance gagal, GaJe, Bahasa yang tidak teratur, Kalo gak suka Jangan dibaca, Kalo suka tekan Like, dll yang berhubungan dengan Warning XD

Abc = tulisan biasa/kata-kata Author

"Abc" = Percakapan

**Abc **= Lirik Lagu

'Abc' = dalam hati

_Abc_ = Flashback sekilas

A/N: Yupz, ini FanFict buatan Author Ryuuna yang tadinya buat Event di suatu FanPage di Facebook, dan akhirnya Menang karena Pesertanya Cuma 4 orang.. XD

#Readers: Jelas Menang.. =A=

Moga Para Readers suka dengan FanFict ku ini.. ^w^

.

.

.

[25 Desember 2012, Jam 07.52]

Cahaya mulai menyinari Wajahku dari luar Jendela. Silau, itu yang kurasakan saat menyadari bahwa Hari sudah Pagi. Tanganku mulai meraba-raba Meja Kecil yang ada disamping Tempat Tidurku. Berusaha mencari benda Bulat bentuk Jeruk dengan dua Lonceng diatasnya. Setelah mendapatkan benda Bulat itu, perlahan ku buka mataku dan melihat benda yang sedari tadi terus berdetik digenggamanku.

"Ngg.. Jam 07.52..", gumamku sambil harus menyipitkan mata.

"Hari ini gak mau Sekolah ahh~ Rasanya badanku sakit..". Aku langsung menaruh Jamku lagi ditempatnya semula, dan kembali mengistirahatkan badanku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari bawah. "Riiinn~ Ayo bangun, kita sarapan!". Yah, itulah Namaku. Kagamine Rin. Aku mempunyai Rambut berwarna Honeyblonde dan selalu memakai Pita kelinci besar yang selalu setia diatas kepalaku dan memakai Jepitan Putih untuk merapihkan Poniku. Dan yang tadi teriak-teriak dari bawah itu Ibuku, orang yang selalu mau mendengarkan Curhatanku.

"Huftt, iya bu. Rin datang..". Aku bergegas turun dari Ranjangku dan turun kebawah. Malas sekali rasanya bila harus meninggalkan Ranjang empuk yang ada di Kamarku.

Sesampainya di Ruang Makan, aku segera Memakan Makanan yang sudah disiapakan oleh Ibuku.

"Rin tidak sekolah? Wajahmu pucat sekali nak,". Tanya ibuku. Kurasa Ibu tau apa yang semalam aku lakukan sampai Mataku sembab begini.

"Hmm, tidak bu. Rin agak kurang enak badan hari ini..". Jawabku Jujur. Aku tak sanggup lagi terus berbohong pada Ibuku dengan Menjawab 'tidak apa-apa bu, Rin tidak sakit kok!'.

"Istirahatlah, nak. Rin kan juga punya Masa Depan. Rin tidak boleh terus terpuruk dengan Masa Lalu, itu akan mengganggu Aktivitas Rin.". Wajah ibu tampak khawatir. Aku bahagia mempunyai Ibu seperti dia. Mendengar Perintah dan Nasihat dari Ibu, aku segera menurutinya dan kembali ke Kamar.

'Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa aku bisa sampai Menyakitinya lagi? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa Menjaga Hatinya? Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?!'

=FLASHBACK ON=

[14 Februari 2012, Jam 09.03]

"Aku gak nyangka kamu gini, Rin..". Seorang Pria berambut Honeyblonde yang diikat Ponytail kebelakang sedang bersiap ingin Pergi dari hadapanku. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang aku bersama dengan seorang kakak kelasku, dan kakak kelasku ini dengan sengaja Memelukku saat Len datang.

"i-ini tidak se-seperti yang kau bayangkan, Len! a-aku hanya sedang belajar de-dengan Kaito-senpai..". Aku melepaskan Pelukanku, dan berusaha meyakinkan Len kalau tadi itu tidak Sengaja. Tapi Len tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku. Kurasakan cairan bening mengalir dari Pelupuk Mataku. Kaito-senpai berusaha Menenangkanku, tapi aku malah berlari meninggalkan Kaito-senpai dan mengejar Len.

**Mou anata kara aiseru koto mo...**

**Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai...**

**Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de...**

**Ano toki anata wan ante itta no?**

**Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau...**

**Kanawaru negaigoto wo...**

Langkah kakiku terus Mencari keberadaan sosok yang kucintai. Sampai pada saat kulihat Len tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah. Aku berlari kearahnya dan kudapati dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Len! Len! sadarlah!". Aku mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dan berharap dia sadar, tapi cara ini tidak berhasil. Dengan segera aku memanggil Ambulan dan membawa Len ke Rumah Sakit.

'Coklat Valentine yang terbuang, bersama dengan sakit hati yang mulai membuang Perasaan Cinta itu...'

=FLASHBACK OFF=

Bulir-bulir air mataku kembali berjatuhan membasahi bantalku. Sedih, itu Perasaan yang sekarang membuatku kehilangan Semangat Hidup. Aku mengingat Semuanya. Aku membuat Len sakit. Aku ini yang terlalu Lugu, atau Len yang terlalu Cemburuan?

Tiba-tiba Handphone ku berdering. Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?". Aku membuka pembicaraan. Sekarang ini aku sangat malas diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Halo? Rin?". Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Aku mengenal suara ini, suara Sahabatku, Hatsune Miku.

"iya ini Rin. Ada apa Miku?". Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan berusaha mengatur Nafasku agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang Menangis, walau itu kenyataannya.

"Rin? Kau menangis lagi?". Arrghh! Miku mengetahuinya! Aku buru-buru berbohong.

"tidak kok, aku sedang memotong Bawang dan air mataku terus saja keluar. Kalau tidak disuruh Ibuku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini..". Ucapku sambil berpura-pura tertawa.

"Ohh yasudah. Aku mendapat berita baik lho!". Berita baik apa itu? Kelihatannya sangat Penting.

"Berita apa? Ayo katakan!". Aku berpura-pura bersemangat agar terlihat senang. Jantungku berdebar-debar menunggu Jawaban dari Miku. Jangan-jangan...

"Len sudah siuman!". DEG! Mendengar perkataan Miku, tak terasa Senyuman mengembang di Wajahku. Aku yang tadi harus berpura-pura Senang, sekarang tidak perlu lagi.

"Aku akan kesana! Tunggu aku ya, Miku!". Aku segera menutup Telepon, Mengambil kunci Motorku dan melesat menuju Rumah Sakit.

'Len, tunggu aku...'

**Hanasanaide gyutto...**

**Te wo nigittete...**

**Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte...**

**Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute...**

**Yasashikatta...**

. . . oOoOo . . .

Dipejalanan, aku terus memikirkan Len. Bagaimana nanti aku bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana nanti aku akan meminta Maaf padanya? Bagaimana caranya membuat suasana Hangat bersama Len nanti? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dipikiranku. Terlintas suatu kejadian Lucu yang selalu ku ingat bersama Len...

"_Len! aku kan tidak suka kalau selai Jeruk dicampur dengan selai Pisang!". Gerutuku saat Len mencampurkan selai Pisang diatas Rosi selai Jerukku. Ekspresi wajahku saat itu sedang marah sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Len._

"_Rasanya enak tahu! Coba saja nihh...". Len dengan Jailnya memasukkan Roti dengan 2 selai berbeda itu kedalam mulutku. Uhh, aku sudah tidak tahan!_

"_Hueekk! Rasanya aku mau Muntah saja!". Tampak setitik air mata ada diujung Mataku. Aku buru-buru berlari ke Kamar Mandi dan memuntakan Roti terburuk yang Pernah ku Makan itu._

_Setelah keluar dari Kamar Mandi, aku berpura-pura Marah pada Len agar dia sendiri Menyesal dengan Perbuatannya. Kemudian Len menghampiriku dan mengusap Rambutku._

"_Hehe.. Maaf, maaf..". Perlahan Len mengusap air mataku. Aku selalu tersenyum tiap melihat Wajah Len yang sedang meminta Maaf kepadaku._

**Anata wa itsumo sou yatte watashi wo...**

**Ugorasete saigo ni nakasunda...**

**Dakedo ato ni natte...**

"**Gomen ne tte" iu sono kao...**

**Suki data...**

[25 Desember 2012, Jam 11.46]

Aku berlari dari satu Ruangan ke Ruangan lain. Mencoba menemukan Ruangan yang dihuni oleh orang yang sangat ku cintai dan aku berjanji tidak akan melepasnya seumur Hidupku. Kadang aku juga Bingung, Len sudah 10 bulan koma dan kenapa baru sekarang siumannya?

**Hanasanaide gyutto...**

**Sou omoi kiri...**

**Anata no ude no naka itai...**

**Futari de odeko wo awasenagara...**

**Nemuru no...**

'Apa dia punya suatu Penyakit?'

Kalimat itu membuatku semakin cemas dengan keadaan Len. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah Ruangan dengan seseorang yang sedang berbaring sambil tersenyum ramah kearah teman-temanku. Yap! Itu Len, dan teman-temanku, Miku, Gumi, Luka-senpai, Meiko-senpai, Gakuko dan Kaiko ada disana!

"Teman-teman!". Aku melambaikan tanganku dan berlari menghampiri teman-temanku, tapi seseorang menarikku dari belakang.

"Kau.. Rin?". Ucap wanita itu yang suaranya sangat ku kenal. Dia adalah Kagamine Lenka, Perempuan yang juga sangat Mencintai Len, seperti aku. Perasaanku mulai tak enak saat dia menatapku dengan tajam.

"iya. Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Len!". Aku berbicara lebih keras darinya karna saat ini aku sedang sangat Marah padanya. Kenapa dia ada disini sih? Dari dulu aku sangat kesal pada Wanita genit ini, karna terus menggoda Len. dan itu membuatku Muak padanya.

"Lenka, biarkan Rin masuk.. Aku ingin memeluknya..". Ucap lirih Len yang sukses membuat telinga Lenka menjadi panas.

"tidak akan! Perempuan ini yang sudah membuatmu begini, Len!". Dengan marah Lenka menunjukkan Jarinya tepat didepan Wajahku. Seakan sehabis ini ia akan Membunuhku dengan tangannya. Tapi aku tidak takut, aku hanya bisa membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Lenka! Bukan Rin yang salah, tapi kakakku! Kak Kaito memang sudah menyukai Rin sejak lama..". Kaiko mulai angkat bicara. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Kaiko karna sudah Membelaku.

"benarkah? Tapi kalau si 'Orange Princess' ini tidak genit pada kakakmu, Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi!". Lenka mendorongku hingga Jatuh dan alhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disitu kaget.

"Rin tidak genit! Rin hanya Lugu-", Bela Len sambil berusaha turun dari Ranjangnya.

"-dan kau yang genit, Lenka!". Len melanjutkan kata-katanya dan ia berusaha berdiri dan berlari untuk menolongku. Tapi ia malah terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur Lantai.

Kemudian Dokter datang dan menanyakan keadaan Len.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa terjatuh dari Ranjangnya?". Tanya Dokter sambil memeriksa Len, apa ada yang terluka atau tidak.

"Len mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan-". Ucap Gumi yang buru-buru dipotong oleh Dokter.

"Keadaan Len semakin Parah, sebaiknya Len dibawa ke Ruang ICU untuk diperiksa!". Jelas Dokter yang segera memanggil Suster untuk mengambil Ranjang Jalan dan membawanya ke Ruang ICU.

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat Panik, termasuk aku. Aku yang tadi dicegah oleh Lenka, segera Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengejar Len.

"LEEENN!". Aku mengejar Len dan kulihat air mataku kembali berjatuhan beriringan dengan Langkah kakiku mengejar Len. aku tak sanggup lagi kehilangan Len untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Aaa nidoto wa aenai tte koto wo shitteta no?**

Kemudian Len melihat kearahku. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi pucat, dan dari Mata biru langitnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa memanggil Namanya berulang kali.

"Rin.. Maaf, dan terima kasih..". Kemudian Len pun masuk ke Ruang ICU. Perlahan-lahan ku lambatkan kakiku sambil menahan air mata yang dari tadi terus menetes membasahi pipi ku.

. . . oOoOo . . .

[27 Desember 2017, Jam 17.27]

Suara kicauan burung membuyarkan lamunanku. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit aku berdiri di depan batu Nisan ini dan hanya melamun mengingat semuanya. Perlahan aku menaruh Bunga yang sedari tadi aku pegang diatas tumpukan tanah Makamnya.

"Sudah 5 tahun yah?". Angin mulai berhembus membuat Rambutku dan Pita Putih pemberian Len ini melambai-lambai diatas kepala ku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya Penyakit Kanker Darah?". Aku menunduk, memandangi batu Nisan yang terukir Nama Len. Aku berusaha tegar dan menerima kenyataan ini bahwa sekarang Len tidak lagi akan berada disampingku.

"Kau tahu, Len? Setelah kejadian itu, aku terus mengurungkan diriku di kamar dan tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangmu. Tapi, teman-temanku ada disisiku. Mereka yang terus menemaniku sampai aku lulus SMA, dan terus bersama-sama sampai kami masing-masing memilih Jalan sendiri-sendiri..". Aku mulai menceritakan semua hal yang ku alami saat ini.

"Miku memilih menjalani hidup dengan dunia tarik suara dan sekarang ia menjadi Penyanyi terkenal se-Jepang, Luka-senpai menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris di salah satu Sekolah terkenal karena kelancaran berbahasa Inggrisnya, Gumi memulai usaha kuliner di suatu kota dengan Wortel sebagai bahan utamanya, Kaiko dan Gakuko menjadi Saudara karena Kaito-senpai dan Meiko-senpai menikah dan mempunyai Anak yang sangat Lucu, dan aku sendiri, uhm.. Aku menjadi Dokter Spesialis Suara, seperti Cita-citamu. Iya kan, Len?". Aku berbicara pada Makamnya Len. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hampa. Walau takkan pernah ada Jawaban, aku tetap melanjutkan Aktivitas ini setiap hari tiap ada waktu senggang.

**Hanasanaide gyutto...**

**Anata ga suki...**

**Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai yo?**

**Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni...**

**Dakishimete...**

Aku mulai memejamkan Mata dan mulai Berdoa.

"Len, semoga kau Bahagia di Alam sana.. Kau akan selalu ku ingat..".

Setelah selesai berdoa, aku segera Membungkuk tanda Perhormatan terakhir pada Len. Len yang mengubah Hidupku menjadi lebih Indah. Aku masih ingat Senyuman dan kata-kata terakhirnya...

"Rin.. Maaf, dan terima kasih..".

=THE END=

Halo! Ini FF Pertama saya loh di Fandom Vocaloid.. ^O^/

Mungkin ada yang bilang 'Kenapa gak pake Pair MikuLen?'

Karna aku gak terlalu suka dengan Pair itu XD

Jujur, aku gak terlalu suka bikin FF dengan Genre Romance o.o

Kenapa? Karna bagiku itu udah terlalu Mainstream(?) XD

FF ini Ada Adegan Failednya juga loh! o.o

Ada yang mau? :3

Cekidot! w

Adegan Failed o.o/

Stage 1 ::

"Huftt, iya bu. Rin datang..". Aku bergegas turun dari Ranjangku dan turun kebawah. Malas sekali rasanya bila harus meninggalkan Ranjang empuk yang ada di Kamarku.

Sesampainya di Ruang Makan, aku segera duduk dibangku dan mulai mengambil Makanan yang sudah disiapkan Ibuku.

"Kamu ini Pemalas sekali sih, Rin!". Ibuku mulai marah-marah gak Jelas sambil menarik Makananku kembali.

"Loh? Ini bukan Adegan yang seharusnya!". Bentak Author saat melihat Akting Ibunya Rin yang berubah.

"Kenapa? Menang seharusnya kan anak yang Pemalas itu diberi Perlakuan yang berbeda, yang Jauh lebih kasar dari anak yang Penurut pada orang tuanya!". JLEB! Hati sang Author langsung membeku dan langsung Pundung di Pojokan kamar karena mendengar Perkataan Ibunya Rin. Author merasa kalau dirinya itu sama dengan Posisi Rin sekarang ini.

"Huhuhu.. Kenapa.. Kenapa..". Author mulai bersikap tak karuan sehingga Syutting ditunda 1 Minggu karena Author terus mengurung diri di Kamarnya.

Stage 2 ::

"Aku gak Nyangka kamu gini, Rin..". Ucap Len yang sedang membawa Coklat rasa Negi, Coklat rasa Kopi, Coklat rasa Cherry, Coklat dengan Es krim diatasnya, dan berbagai Coklat aneka Rasa lainnya. Dan alhasil semua anggota Vocaloid mengerubungi Len terutama Miku, Piko, Miki, dan Kaito yang segera memakan coklatnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada Coklat rasa Jeruk?". Aku sebal pada Len dan men-deathglared-nya dengan tatapan bahwa setelah-ini-kau-akan-ku-ratakan-Len. Len bergidik dan kemudian kabur entah kemana.

Stage 3 ::

"Len sudah siuman!". Jawab Miku yang membuatku sangat Senang sampai aku Jingkrak-jingkrak diatas Kasur.

"Aku akan kesana! Tunggu aku ya, Miku!". Aku segera menutup Telepon, Mengambil kunci Motorku dan melesat menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Hei, Miku! Balikin Handphone ku!", Teriak Neru sambil menghampiri Miku dan mengambil Hanpdhonenya.

"Nanti pulsanya habis tahu!". Kemudian Neru mengecek Pulsanya dan ternyata ia tidak mendapat gratisan Nelpon dan Pulsanya habis sampai Rp.0. Mata Neru mulai berkaca-kaca, dan semua orang dan Kru yang ada disana mulai memakai Jas hujan dan membawa Payung karena takut akan terjadi Hujan lokal yang dibuat oleh Neru.

Stage 4 ::

"Kau.. Rin?". Tegas Lenka dengan tangannya yang ia lipat menyilang di dadanya Dan menatap Rin tajam.

"Kepo banget sih lo! gue pengen Jenguk Len! Sana pergi! Kalo enggak, gua lindes lu pake Rodo Rora kesayangan gua!". Ucap Rin yang sedang bergegas mengambil Rodo Rora yang terparkir di Parkiran Rumah Sakit (Author: Sejak kapan Rin jadi Gaul gak jelas? ==").

"Huaaa! Ada iblis ingin merenggut Nyawa ku!". Teriak Lenka yang sedang Ngos-ngosan berlari agar tidak terlindas Rodo Rora milik Rin. Kru Film sampai kewalahan untuk mencoba menenangkan Rin.

Stage 5 ::

"Keadaan Len semakin Parah, sebaiknya Len dibawa ke Ruang ICU untuk diperiksa..". Jelas Dokter yang segera memanggil suster untuk mengambil Ranjang Jalan dan membawanya ke Ruang ICU.

"tidaaakk! Len tidak mau matiii! Len mau Menikah dengan Rinny!". Len sedari tadi terus menangis meratapi Nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan Berakhir. Dan Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka, Gakuko, Kaiko, serta Dokter dan Para suster ikut menangis lebay karena terbawa suasana acting.

"Perasaan Skenarionya nggak begini, deh..". Meiko sweatdrop ditempat. Karna tidak ingin adegan ini terbuang begitu saja, Meiko merekamnya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan lokasi syutting. Kalian tahu kemana? Yap, tepat! Dia ke sebuah Klub Malam. Dan kalian tahu untuk apa dia kesana? Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan sake-sake yang ada disana. Jangan berpikiran ngeres yah para Readers

. . . oOoOo . . .

Ryuuna: Nah, itu udah Update! =w=

#Banting teks Skenario

A-kio: Ryuuna kenapa? Kok mukanya kusut banget? O.o

#datengin Ryuuna

Ryuuna: Lagi stress.. u,u

#Pundung diPojokan

G-Vi: Stress kenapa? ^.^

#senyum sambil makan wortel XD

Ryuuna: Ulangan dimana-mana, Mana gak ada semangat buat belajar lagi.. T,T

#curhat or curcol(?)

Miku: Sabar yahh.. o.o

#makan Negi bakar(?)

Asura: Imotou harus semangat.. Ingat kata Nii-san?:3

#elus-elus kepala Ryuuna

Ryuuna: i-ingatt Nii-san.. QwQ

Minta Review-nya Minna~ TwT

Kayaknya Rin sedih banget kehilangan Len.. TwT


End file.
